


Dangerous Animals

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, mma fighter!hangyul, photographer!seungyoun, this has been a self indulgent experience, trainer!seungwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: Living up to his cage name, Tiger, Hangyul is only his persona when he's in the cage - fierce and unstoppable when he decides to pounce on his prey. Outside the cage, he's just an eager boy looking for the right person to stand by him during his climb to fame.That's when his trainer Seungwoo's ex-boyfriend, Seungyoun, comes in.





	1. Of Frighteners and Fiends

**Author's Note:**

> this was written because i went to my first fight last weekend and realized that i've never written a boxer/fighter au. my brother practices some mma so a lot of the information written here was told by him, unaware that i was going to use it for a kpop fanfiction.
> 
> I have zero credibility regarding fighting myself (two years of ninjutsu did NOTHING) but I am a fan of fight films and watched an unhealthy amount of mma videos before writing this. i probably spent too much time choreographing the fights so it could hopefully be easier to imagine?
> 
> anyways enjoy! The title is from Arctic Monkeys' Dangerous Animals, and so is the chapter title.

Nobody ever talks about this, but there are so many brands and types of bandages that it throws Hangyul’s head in a spin sometimes. Here he is, squatting in the medicine and bandages aisle of the pharmacy, reading the labels in front of him. It’s usually Dongpyo - Seungwoo’s beloved little brother - who buys the medical kit for the gym, but Hangyul decided that he needs a stock of his own. It proves to be stupid, however, because he doesn’t know the difference between the bandages.

A figure looms over him, standing next to his squatting self. Hangyul glances at the red pair of Converse sneakers belonging to the person before standing up to subtly look at who it is. It appears to be a rather red-faced man with chin-length hair shaping his face. He has one side of his half-parted hair swept behind his ear, revealing his pretty profile. Hangyul realizes that he’s been staring, but the man doesn’t notice because he is rather intoxicated. His eyes squint as he scans the array of choices for bandages as well. The man reaches a hand out to grab one that’s hanging in the middle, but fails to control his nerves when several other bandages around it topples and falls to the ground like a house of cards.

“Shit, shit, shit.” The man mutters, looking down at the mess. He looks up and pushes his hair back behind his ears and finally sets eyes on the man next to him. The man grins and adds, “Sorry.”

“I’ll help you.” Hangyul offers, immediately squatting down again to pick the boxes up. He hands them to Seungyoun to arrange them, leaving one last box for him to put back himself. Hangyul turns to smile at him and asks, “Do you usually go shopping for bandages while drunk?”

The man doesn’t respond to the question, opting to take Hangyul’s hand that he saw a few seconds ago picking up boxes. Hangyul is flustered by the sudden contact, but he lets the man inspect his hand. He had been in training earlier today where he tried some bare-knuckle boxing which left his knuckles in a nasty state, albeit it was satisfying to not have anything restrict his movements.

Gently running a finger over Hangyul’s red knuckles, the man looks at him and says, “Soak them in warm salt water so they can heal better. And use lotion on your hands before you do this again.”

Impressed by the advice, Hangyul asks, “Are you a doctor? Or are you also a fighter?”

The second option is unlikely though, because the man looks skinnier in comparison, not to mention amazingly pretty. It’s always such a shame when a pretty face has to be disfigured in a fight. The man shakes his head and laughs, letting go of the hand. “I used to hang out with fighters.”

“They’re a handful, aren’t they?”

“That would be an understatement.”

Before Hangyul could make a move and ask for a name or a number, a familiar face approaches him. He sighs at the sight of Yohan who is limping towards him. Yohan exclaims, “Dude, how long does it take you to buy some bandages?”

When he realized that Hangyul was in a conversation with someone, he apologized and promptly tells Hangyul to hurry up. The man’s eyes are glued on Yohan’s bandaged leg, a worried look tinting them. “Is his leg okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. It’ll heal just fine in a few weeks.” Hangyul remarks, referring to the ankle injury Yohan suffered during training. It was a shame that he had to bail on a series of matches, which is why Hangyul gets to step up. “Work hazard.”

The bright look on the man’s face is gone, replaced with something resembling melancholy and regret. He briefly smiles at Hangyul before walking away towards the food aisle. Hangyul loudly sighs to himself for losing the chance to ask such a handsome guy for his name at the very least. He starts touching his face, wondering if he missed a spot while shaving or if there was a bruise that still hasn’t healed. His thoughts are interrupted when Yohan shouts at him to hurry up. Hangyul groans and grabs the most generic looking bandage he could get his hands on.

  
  


~x~x~x~

  
  


While it is true that the only reason Hangyul is getting his chance to breakout into the fighting scene is because Yohan got injured, it is unfair to leave out the fact that Hangyul is one of the gym’s best fighters. Yohan is a master at Taekwondo who decided to leave the rigid practice to broaden his skills in mixed martial arts, his legs being his biggest strength which is a great thing when it comes to a neat triangle choke. Hangyul also had his start with Taekwondo, but he was also involved in wrestling, Muay Thai, and several other less conventional martial arts. He was an underdog in the kickboxing world when he participated as a teenager, earning respect even if he did not win any major titles. It was fate that MMA became a thing by the time he had to choose a career path.

His parents were beyond worried when he told them that what seemed like a healthy hobby was about to be his way of life, because what parent would want to see their son get the shit kicked out of him on TV? However, the booming MMA industry in South Korea and the pay that fighters get once they’re in demand - that’s what he really wants. He wants to pay his parents back for taking care of him, and martial arts is the only skill he has to boast. He told his parents that he’s moving to Seoul and that they don’t have to attend his fights - they just need to know that he will take good care of himself.

In Seoul, he puts himself in the care of Han Seungwoo, former lightweight champion who retired early due to an injury, but decided to train kids. He champions strong defense in fights more than anything now. Gyms rarely take up kids to train unless they’re the likes of Yohan and Hangyul, but Seungwoo’s focus is to help them get fit and defend themselves. Having a couple of star fighters is just part of his passion - to continue going to matches and relive the adrenaline of winning, even if he wasn’t the one fighting. Hangyul had seen Seungwoo when he was still a fighter and the man was never short of impressive. Every kick had girth and every punch of his landed gracefully. He tried not to get his face injured as much as he can, something that should be considered a feat on its own in this sport.

So when his friend Yohan suggested that he leave kickboxing behind and take up MMA, it only took Seungwoo’s name to be mentioned for Hangyul to agree. He has been training for two years now, perfecting the other areas he lacked in, as well as to reach a weight that could be ideal for his skills. Hangyul also needed to get used to the rougher injuries sustained, which is something he left out when explaining the sport to his parents.

When Seungwoo decided to level him up as the gym’s star fighter this season, Hangyul was overwhelmed but also felt like this moment could not come sooner. Yohan wasn’t even mad about it because he is satisfied with Hangyul as a fighter and would love to watch the fights for a change. It felt like they’re switching roles now, and Yohan is ready to help coach him from outside the cage.

  
  
  


“Your ex is back in town.”

Heads simultaneously turn towards Wooseok who said those words. He had directed them towards Seungwoo, who is holding up a boxing pad in the boxing ring for Hangyul to throw various punches at. Seungwoo doesn’t even look when he asks, “Seungyoun?”

“Yeah, who else. He’s back for good and he asked for you.”

“Where did you meet him?” Seungwoo asks, finally throwing a brief glance to Wooseok. Hangyul’s punches become weaker as he tries to listen in on this conversation.

Wooseok, who is stuffing his training gears in his bag, answers, “He’s working at the magazine with me again. He arrived in time for the new season, so everybody’s thanking Buddha and Jesus for his return.”

Motioning at Hangyul to halt the punches, Seungwoo removes the pads and moves towards the edge of the ring and rests his elbows on the ropes. He looks down at Wooseok who is ready to leave them gym and asks, “Is he...does he look okay?”

“It’s been 2 years, he said he’s over the whole thing himself.” Wooseok slings the back over his shoulder and adds, “In fact, I think you should invite him to the match this weekend.”

Finally a relevant part of the conversation, Hangyul chimes in, “My fight?”

“I don’t think that would be in good taste.” Seungwoo shakes his head and brushes his hair back. 

“He brought that suggestion up himself.” Wooseok shrugs. “Maybe he really is over it.”

Still lost, Hangyul looks between Wooseok and Seungwoo, trying to discern what their expressions mean. When Seungwoo finally agrees to do so, Wooseok smiles and leaves the gym. Amidst the sound of other patrons of the gym practicing, Seungwoo quietly put the pads back on and walks towards Hangyul.

Continuing his punches, Hangyul asks, “Trying to win your ex again, hyung?”

“Control your breathing,” Seungwoo reminds him, moving the pads higher for a change, “and no, I’m not. He’s just a good friend I haven’t seen in years.”

“Where was he?”

“China.”

“What does he do?”

“He’s a photographer.”

“How long were you guys together?”

“A year.”

“Why’d you guys break up?”

“It was some time ago-- Didn’t I tell you to control your breathing?” Seungwoo scolds, moving the pads around for flexible movements. “You won’t be chatting with your cage opponents like this.”

Politely abiding by the orders given, Hangyul continues to throw better punches with better regulated breathing. He strikes the pads from various angles and heights, training himself to prepare for whatever height the opponent might be. 

  
  
  
  


Later that night, Hangyul finds the topic still lingering in his mind. The thought of Seungwoo’s ex coming to his fight shouldn’t matter to him, and yet it massively does. Folding clothes on the floor in front of the television, Hangyul turns to look at Yohan who’s on the couch, flicking through the channels.

“Wooseok said Seungwoo’s ex is back and he’s coming to my fight.” Hangyul tells him.

Yohan shrugs. “And what am I supposed to do with that piece of information?”

“Aren’t you curious? We’ve never seen Seungwoo date anyone longer than a few weeks. He dated this guy for a whole year, so he must be…”

“Amazing?”

“Maybe,” Frowning, Hangyul folds a pair of Yohan’s pants. “He said they’re still good friends, though.”

Grabbing a pillow, Yohan throws it at Hangyul and laughs. “Do you worship Seungwoo so much that you’d date the guy he dated?”

“That’s so weird, of course not.” Scoffing, Hangyul throws the pillow back at him. He mutters under his breath, “I just want to meet this guy.”

~x~x~x~

  
  


Receiving a phone call from Han Seungwoo was on the list of things Seungyoun strongly expected, so he’s glad he could cross it off. The older man’s voice is still as sweet as he remembers, beginning their conversation by asking him how he’s doing. The invite to the fight sounded reluctant, and Seungyoun understands it. The last fight he had been in was two years ago with Seungwoo in the cage, after all. 

Seungyoun promised himself to get over his fear and resentment towards the cage. 

He needs to do that before he could even think of making proper amends with Seungwoo. He knows that Seungwoo has retired since then, choosing to train other people instead. He also knows that it’s been two years and feelings are subject to change, as inconsistent as the direction blades of grass blow in a storm. Seungyoun is back in his hometown that he has missed so dearly, and he won’t let anything ruin it.

The years spent photographing for fashion magazines in China as well as certain parts of Europe was eye opening and broadened his network by a lot. He returned with the hopes of putting his new skills to use at the magazine he used to work for, so he’s more than happy at the warm welcome he received. Wooseok is especially glad at his return, saying something about their previous photographers not capturing the essence like Seungyoun did. It was also Wooseok who updated him about Seungwoo’s life because Wooseok has been working out at Seungwoo’s gym. He can bet it was also Wooseok who suggested inviting Seungyoun to the game.

And that’s how Seungyoun ended up in a crowded, small hall. The seats in the hall are placed in a way that encircles the octagon cage in the middle. It’s a cage Seungyoun is painfully familiar with, yet it still feels new every time he sees it.  _ At least it won’t be Seungwoo in it _ , he reminds himself.

Wooseok sits next to him with a few younger men sitting on his other side. Seungyoun asks him who they are and learns that they’re Seungwoo’s students, all young and eager. One of the kids arrives late, having to sit next to Seungyoun. He’s significantly younger looking than the rest and seemingly nervous.

“Hi, I’m Seungyoun. I’m a friend of Wooseok and Seungwoo’s.” He introduces himself. 

The boy politely bows his head and replies, “I’m Dohyon. I train at the gym.”

“You’re quite young, aren’t you?”

“15 years old.”

“Is this your passion?”

“No, my mum wanted me to learn self defense.” Dohyon’s innocent face makes Seungyoun smile, pleased by how cute this boy is. “But Hangyul hyung has been taking care of me, so I need to show my support.”

“Who?”

“Lee Hangyul, the guy who’s fighting tonight. Seungwoo’s featured fighter this season.”

Unaware of the fighter he’s supposed to root for tonight, Seungyoun nods. When the lights finally dim and the spotlights are directed towards the cage, the crowd starts cheering. An announcer’s booming voice echoes throughout the hall, announcing the beginning of tonight’s series of matches. The first fight is immediately announced, a match between X1, Seungwoo’s gym, with another local gym. The mention of X1 makes the crowd cheer as they’re probably familiar of Seungwoo’s colorful resume. The opponent is invited into the cage first, a man in a pair of black compression shorts. He stands at the blue corner, waiting for his opponent.

When the fighter from X1 is announced, Seungyoun pulls out his camera and aims it at the entrance. Dohyon watches him intently, surprised by the sudden action. The announcement of Lee Hangyul’s name and his cage name ‘ _ The Tiger _ ’ creates a thunderous response from the crowd. The fighter heads towards the cage with Seungwoo and another man behind him. Seungwoo helps him take his shirt off, revealing a body perfectly built for the sport and a few tattoos on his back. He only has a pair of red boxing shorts on, suiting his position in the red corner. 

Seungyoun begins to realize what attracted him to the sport in the first place. 

The fight officials then proceeds to check Hangyul’s body before applying Vaseline on his face. Seungyoun knows that this is so they don’t cut their face easily, which should’ve been a big fat warning about how dangerous this sport is. 

The fighter has a face chiseled to perfection, and this is only what Seungyoun is seeing from several feet away from the cage. He could tell that Hangyul is handsome, which has him wondering if Seungwoo only has good looking people in his gym. He turns to Dohyon and asks, “Is Hangyul any good?”

“He’s the best. He’s called the Tiger because it’s over for his opponents when he starts pouncing on them.” Dohyon proudly tells him, smiling brightly. He points at the man standing next to Seungwoo and adds, “Yohan hyung was supposed to be the featured fighter, but he hurt his leg so Hangyul’s stepping up.”

Up to date with the situation, Seungyoun nods and puts his camera down. Hangyul enters the cage towards the red corner after having his mouth guard put in. He’s light on his feet, already lightly jumping from one foot to the other to get in the groove. The referee asks them to step up to the middle and greet each other, which is done by touching each other’s hands. Once the bell dings marking the start of the fight, Seungyoun starts timing the excruciating 5 minutes until the break. 

Hangyul isn’t immediately attacking, choosing to analyze his opponent first. Both of them have their hands up in a loose fist in front of their faces, looking through them like animals in a jungle. The opponent starts swinging his fist first, missing each time. A kick of his lands on Hangyul, though it barely made him move. Hangyul then throws his first punch, hitting the guy square in the face. The crowd cheers. Seungyoun could make out a smile on Hangyul’s face. The first round goes on uneventfully, featuring a few missed jabs and kicks. The bell dings and the fighters retreat towards their corner to recuperate whatever damage they received and to listen to their coach’s strategy. 

The second round begins and the opponent immediately starts throwing successive kicks and punches, some evaded and some hitting Hangyul. Hangyul decides to start his offense and punches the man a couple of times before delivering a high kick to his face. It lands perfectly and almost knocks the man over. Hangyul then takes the chance to move in and punch him even more, the sound of his hand meeting his opponent’s face almost audible to the crowd. When he retreats, it’s evident that the opponent’s face is damaged by now, splattered with red. They dance around each other until another break arrives. Seungwoo seems to have more strategy advice this time, with Hangyul listening to him intently while someone tends to the slight bruise on his ribs.

In the last round, Hangyul is the one to immediately go into offense and knocks the man over with his legs. He uses his wrestling skills to pin the man down and wrestle him into an armbar, one of the most effective locks invented. The man puts up a good fight, but he loses in the end when Hangyul grabs his arm and locks the man down with his legs. The size and muscles of Hangyul’s thighs tells Seungyoun that he has this under control.

It’s almost amazing to watch Hangyul fight. Seungyoun was used to Seungwoo’s more subtle attacks in the cage, while Hangyul truly moves like a tiger in there. He has a cocky stance to intimidate his opponent, matched with his powerful swings. It takes the man barely 20 seconds before he taps out. 

Hangyul lets go of his arm and helps the man stand up, making sure nothing was broken or dislocated. The judges begin their scoring as the fighters stand in their corners. The result finally comes out and the referee stands in the middle of the cage with both men’s hands in his. Lee Hangyul’s name is announced as the winner and his arm is raised, bringing on a huge cheer from the crowd. Hangyul walks around the cage to thank the crowd before shaking hands amicably with his opponent. As he is ushered out of the cage, Wooseok nudges Seungyoun.

“Let’s meet them.”

“Who?”

“Seungwoo and his wonder boy.”

  
  
  


In a room somewhere in the same building, Seungyoun follows Wooseok and the other boys inside, nervous for this encounter. The boys cheer on Seungwoo and Yohan, proud of them for helping Hangyul win what seems to be his first professional match. Seungyoun’s eyes meet Seungwoo’s almost instantly, a familiar feeling awashing him. He smiles at the man and mouths a congratulations above the loud cheers of the boys. Seungwoo mouths back a thank you before approaching him.

“Thanks for coming.” Seungwoo greets him, hands awkwardly stuffed in the pockets of his jacket.

“I wanted to see what you’ve been up to.” Seungyoun replies, also awkwardly holding his camera. “Your fighter’s really good.”

“Yeah, Hangyul’s a gem in the rough.” Agreeing, Seungwoo nods. “Do you want to meet him?”

“Where is he?”

Like he has been summoned, Hangyul walks into the room after getting checked by his physicians. Seungyoun’s eyes brighten up at the sight of the fighter up close - a lot more handsome and intimidating. Hangyul was just putting a shirt on when he entered, proceeding to untie his hand wrap as he walks around to meet his friends. His hair seemed lighter under the spotlight, but it’s only a lovely shade of brown. It’s wet and slicked back, revealing the man’s amazing facial structure. His cheekbones are pronounced when he smiles, well matched with his defined jaw bones. Seungyoun has a sharp eye for beautiful features and Hangyul has them  _ all _ . From his perfect figure to his perfect face, all Seungyoun wants to do is take a million pictures of him.

He realizes that he’s been staring when Hangyul approaches him with a curious smile on his face. Seungyoun gets ready to introduce himself but is cut by Hangyul who exclaims, “You’re the pharmacy guy!”

Scrunching his eyebrows, Seungyoun is as clueless as everyone else in the room. “Pharmacy guy?”

“You were at the pharmacy a few nights ago, looking for bandages. I think you were drunk.”

Seungwoo and Wooseok chuckle from behind Seungyoun, probably thinking that it sounds like something Seungyoun has done before. Seungyoun closes his eyes and tries to revisit that night, a big blur to his drunk ass. Once the scattered pieces of his memory comes back, he smiles and looks at Hangyul. “That’s right, my friend fell while trying to skate. I was getting something for his knee - I’m so sorry but I do not remember what we talked about.”

After unwrapping one hand, Hangyul showed his knuckles that are still red from the hand wrap. “You told me to soak my hand in warm salt water so my knuckles could heal better. I also moisturized them before I punch without protection.”

The memory finally coming back to him, Seungyoun laughs and holds onto Hangyul’s hand, inspecting the healing knuckles. They look good indeed, nothing like the state it was in. Seungyoun sighs and softly says, “I had experience.”

Hangyul’s face changes into a perplexed expression when he asks, “Are you Seungwoo’s ex?”

“D-Did he talk about me?” Their voices are low so Seungwoo wouldn’t listen.

“Just that you were coming.”

Chuckling, Seungyoun lets go of his hand and extends his own hand forward. “But I have a name; it’s Cho Seungyoun.”

Shaking his hand, Hangyul smiles and says, “Lee Hangyul.”

“I know, The Tiger.”

“Only in the cage.” Hangyul jokes, giggling. When the other guys start moving out of the room, Hangyul asks Seungyoun, “Want to join us for drinks?”

Wondering if it’s a good idea, Seungyoun looks over at Seungwoo. The other man is busy talking to Wooseok as he helps pack Hangyul’s gears into a bag, briefly looking up to smile at Seungyoun. Seungyoun smiles at Hangyul and nods. “Oh what the hell, you’ve seen me drunk anyway.”

  
  


~x~x~x~

  
  


Several shots in, Hangyul still hasn’t been able to look away from Seungyoun. With his long hair swept behind his ears as usual, Seungyoun’s animated way of telling stories puts Hangyul in a dazed state. The man isn’t just pretty in all sense of the word, but he’s also amazingly hilarious and carefree. He has been filling the time with an amazing amount of anecdotes, making everyone at the table clutch onto their stomachs laughing. It doesn’t help that he’s sitting next to Hangyul, sometimes directing the stories at him. Hangyul loves the way his face can feature a million different expressions with no regards as to how it makes him look. 

After a while, everyone at the table is talking to someone, the atmosphere relaxed. Hangyul looks around and finds himself staring at the way Seungwoo and Seungyoun are talking to each other, possibly catching up. Having never broken up amicably with any of his past lovers, Hangyul wonders how they are still friendly despite having dated each other for a whole year. There must be some resentment left...or some love, perhaps. Unable to shake the thought away, Hangyul turns to talk to Wooseok.

“That’s a very matured break up.” Hangyul points out.

Wooseok snickers. “That’s what happens when two rational people date.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think they were getting back together.” Hangyul says as he drinks his beer. He mutters, “Unless…”

“They’re not getting back together.” Leaning back and chugging his beer down, Wooseok sighs. “I think they’ve both made that clear. Seungyoun wants a fresh start, anyway.”

“I see…”

“Why, are you interested?”

“Interested in what?”

“Seungyoun. He’s your type down to a tee.”

“I’ve literally just met him.”

“Never stopped you before.” With a wink, Wooseok destroyed Hangyul’s weak excuse. Hangyul bites the inside of his cheek and laughs bitterly at the reference to his previous fling days. He has gotten more serious lately, which is why he hasn’t dated or slept with anyone for months now. He glances over at Seungyoun, who’s now nursing a bottle of beer quietly, and smiles at the possibilities.

Hangyul makes a move and asks him, “What did you think of my fight?”

Surprised, Seungyoun looks at him with a smile. “I thought you were amazing. You have raw skills and also a very intimidating presence. The stage name suits you very well.”

“I thought my punches could’ve landed better.”

“Your kicks made up for whatever your punches lacked.” Seungyoun assures him and pats his thigh. Hangyul gulps at the contact. “You’re different from Seungwoo who likes using his upper body. You’re giving him a run for his money, seriously.”

“Yeah, I work with my legs a lot. That’s why they’re the size of a small country.” Hangyul looks down at the way his thighs spread across the seat, poking at them.

With a tilt of his head, Seungyoun asks, “Haven’t you heard? Thick legs are  _ in _ right now.”

“Am I in style?”

“You are leading the style with your legs, Hangyul.”

They laugh at this back and forth nonsense of a conversation they’re having. They’re only interrupted when Seungwoo announces that it’s time to go home since the kids are, well, kids and he has to open the gym early tomorrow. Seungyoun turns to Hangyul and asks, “Do you need a ride home? I drove here.”

Eyes glinting with hope, Hangyul nods eagerly. 

  
  
  


_ He drives a fucking Mercedes _ . Hangyul tries to hold back any form of expression on his face, opting to enter the passenger’s side of the car quietly. Seungyoun sits in the driver’s seat and plays something on the radio before backing out of the parking spot. Not even trying to hide it, Hangyul admires the way Seungyoun sings along to the song as he focuses on his driving.

“You have a nice voice.” He shyly points out.

Startled like he forgot he has a passenger, Seungyoun thanks him. “I used to want to be a singer, but modeling took up so much of my life that I decided to just enter the fashion world.”

“Right, you have the legs of a model.” Hangyul remarks. “So now you take pictures of models?”

“That’s correct. I’m sick of being in front of the camera.”

“But you’re so pretty, though.”

Smiling at the cheesy compliment, Seungyoun looks at Hangyul and asks, “How drunk are you?”

“Let’s just say my tolerance level isn’t that impressive.”

The rest of the car ride goes the same way - filled with banter and jokes. It didn’t matter that Hangyul is finally getting off his adrenaline high and is dead tired, neither did it matter that he knows how sore he will be tomorrow morning. What matters is he is with one of the most interesting people he has ever met. He can’t imagine ever having a bad time around Seungyoun, which is probably why Seungwoo and him lasted so long.

Hangyul might be a little jealous of that.

When Seungyoun stops in front of his apartment, he offers to take Hangyul to his doorstep because he’s so drunk. Hangyul politely tells him that he should go home instead since it’s late. Hangyul closes the car door behind him and waves goodbye at Seungyoun. Seungyoun’s eyes disappear into crescents over his cheeks as he waves back with glee.

Hangyul watches the car driving away into the night. He puts his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and sighs.  _ Fuck, I’m in love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this was sufficient for a first chapter lmao i felt bad for depriving seungyul of any contact for most of Sorry Baby so this is my way of making it up while also writing for my own self indulgence,,, tell me if u liked it or not and if i did anything wrong because X1 dropped a video while I was writing and i also had to fight off an allergy attack :/


	2. Favorite Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangyul gets closer to his goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a necessary chapter for the progression of the relationship, but not much fight happens here. not that that would matter cos we're all here for the seungyul amirite
> 
> sorry late ahah enjoy x

In Hangyul’s hands is a poster he has never seen before. No one has seen it before, in fact. It’s the poster for a competition that’s one of its kind to be held here in South Korea.  _ Gladiator  _ is its name, organized and funded by a chaebol who has no better use of his father’s money. Preliminaries begin in two days, the amateur championship is open for anyone to try out - but the highlight is the week long event with 8 shortlisted fighters in their weight divisions duking it out for a hefty sum. To Hangyul, this is like seeing a chest full of gold being handed to him. Sure, he’s only been in one match this season, but he has spent years training for exactly this opportunity.

Seungwoo, however, doesn’t like the sound of it. He has been training Hangyul for the annual FC held in Seoul that Yohan and himself had been participating in for years now. If Hangyul is to enter this championship, there’s a chance he might be too damaged to enter the FC. Hangyul’s only argument is the prize -  _ Gladiator _ promises 10 times more money for the winner than FC does. Seungwoo has always understood Hangyul’s logic when it comes to money - he’s been there himself, what with his past in illegal underground fighting. 

“It’s his fight, I say we let him choose.” Yohan argues for his friend, helping him wrap his hand.

Seungwoo gives the boys a look that says ‘give me a break’. “If you enter this tournament, you’re not going to be in shape for FC.”

“Are you not confident with my abilities to stay unscathed?” Hangyul asks with an offended tone. “I have about a week and a half between the championships, I’ll make it.”

Taking the poster from Hangyul to give it a look, Seungwoo sighs harder at the fighters featured on the poster. “The reason this tournament has such a big prize is because the rules aren’t as regulated as FC. They’re just setting it up to see who can kill a guy in the cage for entertainment, and half these guys probably have.”

“If they fight dirty, then I’ll fight dirty.” Shrugging, Hangyul gives Yohan his other hand to be wrapped. “Hyung, it’ll be fine.”

“It just feels like you’re putting too much on your plate for your first ever season.”

“I’m doing this because I’ve been waiting for this chance for years now.” 

Yohan nods and adds, “Let him have it, hyung. If he gets seriously injured I will kill him myself.”

Scoffing, Hangyul replies, “Not with that broken foot you’re not.”

The tense atmosphere turns into a playful one as Yohan and Hangyul get into a mini scuffle, leaving Seungwoo to clean up the mess made during warm up. Seungwoo opens the gym up, his usual group of customers flocking in. His brother Dongpyo recommended the gym to his friends for self defense purposes, but it has also become the center for them to gather and have fun. Seungwoo doesn’t mind, as long as he can offer a space for kids to be themselves.

He greets Eunsang, Dongpyo’s friend who’s too much of a pacifist to be learning anything in the gym. He’s great as a helping hand however, especially when it comes to being a sparring partner. Seungwoo then redirects his attention back to his main focus: Hangyul. The man is discussing several hold techniques with Yohan while he has the latter in a chokehold. They’re careful not to do anything involving Yohan’s leg, so some wrestling discussion in the ring wouldn’t hurt too bad.

Shifting positions so Yohan’s head is between his thighs, Hangyul jokes around and plays with his hair. Yohan tries to wrestle him, but their actions are stopped when they notice a person entering the gym. Hangyul lets go of his friend so he can take a better look at the person Seungwoo is greeting. 

And of course it’s Seungyoun, walking in with a sleeveless muscle tee that reveals the several tattoos on his arms.

“That’s his ex, right?” Yohan asks, rubbing his neck. “The one who gave you a ride home.”

“Yeah, the impossibly perfect guy.”

Seungyoun walks in as he talks to Seungwoo, carrying what seems to be a gym bag. Hangyul gasps and says, “Don’t tell me he’s going to workout here.”

“That’s not a bad thing. You can impress him with your skills or whatever.”

“And miss out on watching him workout?”

“Keep your dick in your pants, please.”

Seungwoo jogs back towards the ring, entering through the ropes. He helps Yohan stand up and says, “Do you think you can help Seungyoun train some basic reps?”

“As long as I don’t have to use my legs, I’m fine.” Yohan flashes an ok sign before winking at Hangyul. Hangyul scoffs and tells him to get out of the ring.

Gently tapping Hangyul’s face, Seungwoo demands his full attention. “Since you’re doing better with your legs, I suggest we train your knee strikes and high kicks.”

Putting his mind back into the training, he stretches his legs and makes sure his muscles are as flexible as he needs them to be. Seungwoo starts it off mild, focusing on the various knee strikes. This particular set of attacks mostly come from Muay Thai, something Hangyul only briefly practiced but has grown a huge respect for. Besides the power of his kicks generated from his thighs, his knee strikes can potentially break a rib or two when it needs to.

The secret to powerful knee strikes lies in the stance, as well as how good your support leg is. When in one of those situations where the fighters are in a clinch - basically hugging each other mid fight - it’s easiest to disarm them with your knee. However, striking them from afar with your knee is way more fun and something Hangyul thoroughly enjoys practicing. To fly in the air and knee someone in the face is cool because 1) it is highly effective with the right technique, and 2) it just looks badass. Hangyul strikes the boxing pads Seungwoo holds up, striking his knees in succession to perfect his aim and strength control.

His focus is stolen when from the corner of his eyes, he spots Yohan training Seungyoun on how to box properly on the punching bag. Seungyoun seems to be constantly laughing at Yohan, who’s also grinning endlessly. They look like they’re having a grand time throwing heart eyes at each other.

“Let’s move on to your high kicks, some dodging, and then we’ll alternate them.” Seungwoo suggests, stealing Hangyul’s attention back. Seungwoo begins to demonstrate the height and reach he wants Hangyul to achieve, asking him to give as much ‘kick’ as he could.

When Seungyoun glances over at the ring, Hangyul’s spirits suddenly soars high as he tilts his body to kick the pads Seungwoo is holding at a height that is taller than him. It manages to make Seungwoo budge, which the trainer is happy with. They try the kicks again at various other heights, all targeting weak areas. Hangyul begins to think perhaps Yohan is right about showing off his prowess.

“Now let’s practice dodging the kicks, because you’re kind of shit at that.” Seungwoo states, earning a frown from his student. “I said  _ kind of. _ ”

Seungwoo starts giving slow kicks to Hangyul, giving him ample time to decide the best way to avoid the leg from touching him. The kicks then start getting faster and harder. Hangyul could either dodge them or block them, either way he mustn't let them hurt him.

His resolves crumble, however, when he realizes that Seungyoun is now standing outside the ring, leaning on the ropes to watch Hangyul. With his eyes unfocused on Seungwoo’s leg for just a split second, Hangyul looks back to his trainer to only see a leg coming towards him, fast. Next thing he knows, he’s falling and his world turns black.

  
  
  
  


“Maybe we should get some more ice.”

“Are you sure he will be okay?”

“He blocked some of the impact with his arm, so his head will be fine.”

“But still, he was knocked out cold.”

“It’s just shock.”

“I thought you’d have lost your kicks by now.”

“Old habits die hard.”

Hangyul opens his eyes to all the commotion around him, annoyed. The first person he sees is Yohan, quietly icing the side of his head. Next to him is Seungyoun, sitting by him with the most worried eyes he has ever seen. Seungwoo is standing over Hangyul, looking more disappointed than worried. It is understandable, considering this is the first time Hangyul has ever let his guard down like this.

“I don’t know what happened.” Hangyul chuckles, slowly sitting up. “Must’ve looked away for a second.”

“Are you feeling okay today?” Seungwoo asks, concerned. “‘Cause if you can’t focus, I suggest you take the rest of the day off. We both know there’s no use training you during one of those days.”

Before Hangyul could retort, Seungyoun - who he just realized is holding his hand - nods and says, “You should nurse that head, too. It could be worse than it looks.”

Unable to counter that point, Hangyul sighs and agrees. “Fine, but I’ll start earlier tomorrow.”

In the locker room, Hangyul packs his bag and decides to shower at home instead. He feels around his face and arm for a bruise while wondering just how a full blown kick from Seungwoo would feel like. He tells himself to work on the strength of his kicks tomorrow. As his thoughts wonder, Hangyul hears someone entering the locker room and looks up. 

Seungyoun walks in with a sorry smile and asks, “It was me, wasn’t it?”

“What?”

“When I walked to the ring to watch you, you looked at me when Seungwoo kicked your head.”

Scared that his new infatuation might already be busted this early, Hangyul laughs nervously. “It’s obviously my fault. I should’ve focused.”

Nodding understandably, Seungyoun leans against one of the lockers. “What are you training for? The FC?”

Hangyul was about to ask how he would know about the FC, but his mind quickly reminds him that Seungyoun dated Seungwoo while he was still fighting. Hangyul answers, “No, there’s another tournament I’m joining. The preliminaries is in 2 days, but I’ve been actively training for weeks now.”

“Is there a chance at winning?”

Surprised by the blunt question, Hangyul smiles amusingly and nods. “It’s an amateur championship, so I think I have some skin in the game.”

“How sure are you?”

“99%”

“Where’s the other 1%?”

“It depends on if you’ll come and support me.”

Seungyoun scoffs at the outright flirtation and looks down to hide the big smile on his face. “Dude, that’s so cheesy.”

“I’m sorry, can I blame the kick to my head I received earlier?” Hangyul suggests, referring to him using his drunken state as an excuse the last time he flirted horribly. 

For a moment, they stay silent as Seungyoun fiddles with the lock next to him and Hangyul ties the laces on his shoes. Still high on his spirits from the thought of joining  _ Gladiator _ , Hangyul chooses not to overthink it and remarks, “On the other hand, I do want to see you more.”

“What do you mean?”

“I…” Hangyul scratches the top of his head. “I’m not sure.”

Folding his arms, Seungyoun chuckles. “Are you free tonight?”

“Why, what’s happening tonight?”

Sighing, Seungyoun picks up Hangyul’s phone from the bench and types his number. He hands it back to Hangyul and says, “Text me, I’ll take you to my favorite restaurant.”

  
  


~x~x~x~

  
  


Mindlessly scrolling his phone, Seungyoun looks around the restaurant at the other people eating with their friends or family. He checks his watch and tells himself that Hangyul isn’t late - Seungyoun’s just early. He decides to check out the championship mentioned earlier, the poster plastered on the wall of the gym. Seungyoun recognizes the name of the chaebol organizing the tournament, the man famous for spending towards anything that entertains. One look at the poster is enough to make Seungyoun frown.

Seungyoun did not return home to give him and Seungwoo another shot. He made that clear to himself and to everyone else; it’s  _ over  _ over. He also certainly did not return home just to date another fighter - not that you could plan for such a thing. Hangyul happened so fast and so sudden that even Seungyoun isn’t sure what his mind is making him do. He remembers an old friend’s warning when he first met Seungwoo:  _ it’s easy to fall for a fighter because their game is just as good outside the cage, but that means you must be prepared to get hurt. _

Seungyoun does not plan on getting hurt any time soon. He just wanted to mend things with Seungwoo and hang out with his friends again, but who could’ve predicted Lee Hangyul would happen. The brown-haired man with the cockiest eyebrows and a charming smile to top it all off. It wasn’t just that either, the man is charismatic and airs a certain aura that makes Seungyoun ridiculously weak for. 

When the chair in front of him is pulled, Seungyoun looks up and smiles at his date. Hangyul is wearing a soft green sweater and a black pair of jeans with his hair down instead of slicked back, looking like the polar opposite of the man Seungyoun saw fighting in a cage. Seungyoun himself spent an hour picking an outfit until he settled on this brown cardigan-shirt-pants ensemble. He even curled his long hair a little tonight to give himself a softer look. If he knew Hangyul was going to show up looking as soft as this, he would’ve picked out the leather jacket ensemble.

“Sorry, Yohan was giving me an earful before I left the house.” Hangyul apologizes, shaking his head so his hair doesn’t fall into his eyes.

“Do you live with him?”

“Yeah, he’s the wife I never asked for.”

A waiter comes by to take their order, which Seungyoun leads because he assures him that he knows what the best dishes are. Hangyul lets him order it, choosing to just watch the way Seungyoun speaks, pouting a lot.

The dinner itself goes along as any dinner between two would-be friends does; full of talks in between bites of their food. Seungyoun dominates the conversation, of course, what with his endless stream of stories and jokes. Hangyul’s jokes are more in the vein of dad jokes, but Seungyoun laughs at them all nonetheless. It isn’t until desserts and drinks that they start to actually talk about themselves.

“I majored in dance, but modeling took me by surprise. I had to pursue it since I was being given jobs left and right.” Seungyoun explains his trajectory after college. “After enough experience and money, I got sick of it and decided to give photography a try. So that’s how I got to where I am today.”

“I danced too!” Hangyul exclaims, excited at the thought of his high school dancing career. “If MMA didn’t happen, I think I might’ve given the idol life a shot.”

“There’s still time - you’re not going to fight all your life.” Seungyoun reminds him. “Even _I_ don’t plan on settling with just photography.”

“What else do you have in mind?”

“I’ve been making music on the side.” Inhaling, Seungyoun wonders if he should give the anecdote that’s filling his mind right now. “Seungwoo...Seungwoo’s entrance music was something I made.”

“That bass heavy song? I knew it must’ve been self made because I’d never heard anything that good on the radio!” 

Pleased by the compliment on his old work, Seungyoun shyly laughs. “It was short and simple, but it makes me happy to this day.”

“It was a song fit for a champion.” Drinking his beer, Hangyul ponders on the topic. “I haven’t decided on an entrance song yet.”

“What a shame, I could’ve prepared something if I was given more than 2 days.”

“My friend Jinhyuk suggested the Neon Evangelion Genesis theme, which is awesome but also...I don’t want to come off as an otaku.”

Seungyoun almost snorts his drink out his nose, holding back laughter. He swallows before replying, “It is a good song, you should consider it.” As Hangyul nods and stares at his bottle mindlessly, Seungyoun asks, “What about you? How’d you end up in the cage?”

“I tried everything as a kid - music, dance, martial arts. Fighting just came naturally to me. I joined the kickboxing circuit as a teenager, but I didn’t have a trainer and  _ sucked, _ so that whole thing was a sham. After graduating, Yohan approached me about the gym right before I could even consider college.” Smiling, he takes the last swig of his drink and sighs. “I joined small matches here and there but 2 years later, I’m finally here. Fighting the big boys.”

The glimmer in Hangyul’s eyes and the hope in his voice would sound admirable to everybody else - but not Seungyoun. He has seen all that in Seungwoo, albeit the fighter was even more starry-eyed and ambitious. Hangyul seems more self assured, which is nice to see yet still worrying. It still makes him smile, nonetheless. 

Hangyul notices his smile and quirks an eyebrow. “Have I convinced you yet?”

“Convinced me to do what?”

“To come watch me at the preliminaries.”

Taking a deep breath, Seungyoun flicks through his mental planner and hopes to god he has something planned that day. He’s willing to  _ create _ a job on that day if he has to. He’s falling too hard for Hangyul to already be watching him get pummeled in a cage. “You have, but...I have something going on that day.”

“Are you sure that’s not just an excuse?” Resting his chin on the palm of his hand, Hangyul leans in and smiles at him. “I wouldn’t mind, though. You should only come if you want to.”

The gentle response makes Seungyoun bite his lip, guilty for being ambiguous. He twirls his bottle around and suggests, “You could come over the day after.”

“To your place?”

Seungyoun nods with a cheeky smile. “Only if you win.”

Impressed by the challenge, Hangyul straightens his back and snickers. “Cho Seungyoun-sshi, you should know that I take challenges very seriously.”

“You better, because I’m serious.”

Hangyul throws him a wink. “And I’ll see you the day after the preliminaries.”

  
  


~x~x~x~

  
  


Saturday night went by faster than Hangyul anticipated. He was in three fights, which is more than usual. The first guy was out by the first round, and only the third match was worth watching. The third guy did give his face and body the most damage, but it was also the victory that secured his spot in the final 8. Sure, the other 7 looked intimidating as hell, but that’s for him to worry another day. In a week, to be precise. Seungwoo gives him a day to recuperate, glad that no major injury was sustained. Hangyul knew exactly how to spend the rest day.

On Sunday morning, Hangyul arrives at the address Seungyoun gave him at the end of their date the other day. Hangyul is wearing a nice shirt and ripped jeans with his hair slicked back, a big effort to mask his injuries - a cut that runs across his right eyebrow and a cut lip. He hopes Seungyoun would find them sexy instead, at least. 

When Seungyoun answers the door, he’s wearing a big t-shirt and shorts with a pair of glasses on. He stares at his visitor for a good second before realizing what’s happening. He puts a hand over his mouth and asks, “You won?”

“Or else I wouldn’t be here.” His arms open, Hangyul smiles. “It wasn’t even a close call - I won fair and square.”

Crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame, Seungyoun chuckles. “And you remembered my promise.”

“It was a good motivation.”

The smile on Seungyoun’s face grows, followed by him pulling Hangyul in by his shirt. Hangyul rushes inside, hurriedly taking his shoes off to catch up with Seungyoun. Seungyoun pushes him on the couch and sits on the coffee table in front of it. Hangyul sits slumped on the couch, confused.

Leaning forward and sighing, Seungyoun admits, “I was hoping you wouldn’t win.”

Hangyul raises his eyebrows. “What- Why?”

He groans. “Because I told myself that if you were to come over, I’ll have to face the truth.”

Hangyul narrows his eyes. “What truth?”

Exhaling loudly, Seungyoun looks away and mutters, “That I might...be into you.”

Silent, Hangyul stares at Seungyoun dumbfounded. The coolest guy he has ever met is admitting that he likes him, yet Hangyul can’t form words. He chooses to scoot forward and hum before he could speak properly. “I’ve been into you since we met, but I guess that much is obvious.”

“Painfully obvious, which made everything harder.” Seungyoun chuckles. He scratches his forehead and softly whines. “But I do like you. A lot.”

Extending a hand, Hangyul carefully places it on Seungyoun’s lap and remarks with a comforting voice, “You don’t have to do anything about it if it’s too soon.”

“Too soon from what?”

“...Seungwoo?”

Seungyoun snorts. “It’s been two years.”

“I know, but…” Hangyul sighs, “Yohan said it might feel conflicting for you. I don’t want to seem like a Seungwoo 2.0 in your eyes or anything--”

“You’re not!” Seungyoun holds his hands, assuring him with a grip. “You guys are different. Believe me. I see you as...Hangyul.”

Smiling, Hangyul holds his hands back and says, “Then take your time. I can wait.”

He watches the way Seungyoun looks at his feet, knees bouncing due to his nerves. Seeing Seungyoun like this makes him look younger than he is and also a lot more vulnerable. It makes him want to protect him more than anything.

And then Seungyoun is leaning forward, cupping Hangyul’s cheeks and meeting his lips. Seungyoun’s own pair are soft and unsure, barely touching Hangyul's and probably worried about the cut on his lips. The confident one among the two right now, Hangyul parts his lips slightly and kisses Seungyoun’s with more force. Seungyoun pulls back, surprised. Hangyul frowns, thinking he might’ve done something wrong.

“Do you want to continue in the bedroom?” Seungyoun asks, the question catching his visitor off guard. 

Mouth agape, Hangyul stutters, “I- I mean. Of course. Yes. Hell yes.”

Hangyul expected the visit to be uneventful, perhaps leading towards them spending more time together. Maybe one more date where he could make a move. Perhaps another week until he could get to second base. What he did not expect is to have Seungyoun beneath him on the bed, his hands all over Hangyul and his voice letting out the sweetest whines known to man. 

But that’s how Hangyul’s Sunday morning is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry there's no real smut, might be saving them for uh other chapters


	3. The Shit, Shock, the Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the update came in late, i was down w a stomach flu at first and then an actual flu and was coughing my lungs out for days. I basically wrote the first bits at a snails pace and then the rest of it in about two to three sittings. I knew it was gonna be a big chapter and quite a heavy one, so i needed time to watch all the fight movies i could find (creed 2 was rly good!) 
> 
> anyways do enjoy n tell me if this wasn’t worth the wait i’ll idk make it up to u with a virtual kiss

“His spirit seems to be up, doesn’t it?”

Yohan looks at Seungwoo and then back at Hangyul who’s sparring with some poor guy who happened to be in the gym this morning. His housemate has been training with a higher spirit these days, but Yohan isn’t going to tell Seungwoo the reason why. How do you break the news to your trainer that the reason his premier fighter’s in a good mood is because he’s seeing his ex? 

Yohan shrugs. “Seems the same to me.”

It has only been less than a month, but Hangyul now understands why his mother wanted him to date so much. It’s nice to have someone to talk to at the end of the day. Sure, he has Yohan for that, but it doesn’t feel the same because Seungyoun treats him the way no one else has. He loves taking pictures of Hangyul with one of his hundred cameras, which is something Hangyul has come to appreciate whenever Seungyoun comes out of his dark room to show the pictures he developed. Seungyoun also buys him these high end fighting gears because he hated how old and tattered Hangyul’s are. To be fair, he’s had some of them since he started in the gym. 

And yet, Hangyul doesn’t know what to say when Yohan asked what they are. They’ve become good friends - that much is confirmed judging by how their differences fit each other like puzzle pieces - faster than anyone they’ve ever befriended.  _ Friends don’t have sex with each other _ , Yohan reminded him. It is true - after the first time, Hangyul and him fell into a routine of winding in bed together every time they meet - which makes the situation a whole lot more complicated. Seungyoun said it’s too early to label it as anything yet, and they’re both busy with their careers anyway. So when Hangyul’s given these gears with the brand Venum written on them, he’s perplexed as to why someone would be spending all this money on a friend. 

_ Because a champion needs to gear up like one _ , Seungyoun told him, smiling at the way Hangyul admired his gift. Hangyul had been meaning to buy new ones since he’ll be fighting for the cameras, but Seungyoun’s impeccable taste is hard to beat.

During lunch, the guys agree to eat the same protein-packed meal Hangyul has to eat as a show of ‘support’ (if they snack on McDonald’s after, Hangyul didn’t need to know). They put on videos of the guy Hangyul’s fighting in the quarters, as well as his other potential opponents. There are guys as big as Hangyul, and there are also bigger guys whose punches do not look human at all. Even Yohan is getting goosebumps from this.

“This guy’s heavy on his feet, so it should be easy to swing up to him.” Seungwoo comments regarding ‘One-Punch’ Bumsoo, his quarter finals opponent. “But he is pretty massive, so that strength routine should prep you for that.”

Seungwoo is referring to the week long strength-focused training he put Hangyul through. It involved Hangyul receiving a lot of beating and lifting a lot of weights, shaping his body to be ready for the hits he is about to take. He comes home with more bruises than he could count, and Yohan would have to prepare a tub full of ice for him. He meets Seungyoun regularly but kept his distance that week because he did not want Seungyoun to worry. He tried to hide his wincing when they were in bed together, but the look of concern on Seungyoun’s face said it all. 

So it hasn’t been long since they met, but the chemistry forged is too potent for either of them to ignore. Wooseok remarked that it seems like they’ve known each other for ages, which is the only way to describe how well Hangyul and Seungyoun go together. No one other than Yohan knows about their more-than-friends relationship, but both parties are perfectly fine with that. They know there are bigger things on the horizon.

Hangyul drinks water as the group gets engrossed with the One-Punch fight currently playing, watching the way the man mercilessly swings a punch. He gulps at the thought of such big arms pummeling into him, much less his humongous legs choking all the air out of Hangyul. Sighing, Hangyul gets back to training, wasting no time.

  
  


~x~x~x~

  
  


The fight was originally set to be in Seoul, but the unprecedented attention given to the championship forced the organizers to move it to a bigger place - Macao. It’s a far cry from a professional championship with recognizable names, but it’s a big enough show for hardcore MMA fans that a considerable amount of people are willing to throw money in for. Even more people are attending the new venue, a haven for a sport made for gambling.

Hangyul’s team are psyched at the little trip, unable to rest easy from the excitement. All that was on Hangyul’s mind is Seungyoun, who’s going to be there a day late, but arriving in time for the quarter finals.  _ I wouldn’t miss it for the world _ , Seungyoun told him.

  
  
  


The first event on the day they arrived is the weigh in. It’s the first time the press gets to see the fighters go toe to toe and maybe pose for a picture or two. Yohan reminds Hangyul that this is his best bet at trying to get a sponsor so he could go professional. The real show is the fight, but a first impression is always important. So when Hangyul is stripped to nothing but his boxers in front of a hundred flashing cameras, he proudly steps on the scale and tilts his chin up. His opponent does the same after him, both of them passing the limit. They pose next to each other for the pictures with Hangyul flashing his trademark cocky smile.

“You won’t be smiling after I knock your teeth out.” Bumsoo tells him, soft enough that he’s the only one who could hear it.

It takes everything in Hangyul not to react, knowing that it’s just going to cause problems. He scoffs instead and walks away. Putting a shirt back on and walking away after the photos, Hangyul angrily huffs to his team, “He said he’s going to knock my teeth out.”

“He what?!” Yohan exclaims, limping alongside him. 

“Yah, thank you for not punching him in the nose.” Seungwoo sighs, chuckling a little. “Save that energy for the cage.”

  
  
  
  


After the press conference and even more photo sessions, the fighters are finally allowed to rest. It was a long day with the flights, events, as well as the training session Hangyul managed to squeeze in. He did not realize just how much attention he’s getting from joining this championship and being the only newcomer out of the 8. It’s almost midnight when he’s finally on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He lets his eyes close as he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket.

“Hello.” Hangyul mutters, resting the phone on the bed next to his ear.

“I like how you did your hair.”

Hangyul’s eyes immediately open as soon as he hears Seungyoun’s familiar voice. He smiles and asks, “Did you watch me?”

“Why would I want to miss watching you take your shirt off and step on a scale while a bunch of people snap photos of you?” He snickers. “You’re in great shape; the photos must’ve came out amazing.”

“I wish you were in the sea of photographers.”

“I spent the day photographing skinny 6-foot models, babe.”

Giggling at the nickname, Hangyul turns to his side to speak closer to the phone. “It feels lonely without you.”

“Don’t be stupid, you have a whole team behind you.”

“I do, but why am I only thinking of you?”

Seungyoun’s laugh fills Hangyul’s room, making it less empty. “You’re so cheesy! I’m canceling my flight tomorrow!”

“If you do that, I’m getting a flight back home right now.”

“Fine, fine.” Seungyoun sighs. He pauses for a moment before saying, “I miss you, too.”

“So be there tomorrow, okay?” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, remember?”

  
  


~x~x~x~

  
  


Hands wrapped and his boxing shorts on, Hangyul quietly sits as he tries to keep his heartbeat at a steady rate. A fight from the same bracket as him went on earlier, which means should Hangyul win this round, he’ll face the scary guy who won the fight earlier. He’s probably shorter than Hangyul, but his kicks look like they’d hurt. He wills himself to put his mind back into the present, where he will be fighting a guy who seriously pissed him off before.

Most importantly, Seungyoun isn’t here yet. Hangyul didn’t want to make himself look suspicious, so he’s only annoying Yohan by asking him if Seungyoun has arrived yet. He gave him the benefit of the doubt before, but now that he’s minutes away from the fight, he’s scared that Seungyoun might’ve bailed. It shouldn’t matter to Hangyul that a man he had just met is bailing on him, but unfortunately it seems to affect him a lot.

The door to the room suddenly opens and a burst of flash temporarily shocks everyone in the room. When his eyes are readjusted, Hangyul’s face becomes brighter when he sees the person standing at the door. It’s Seungyoun in a leather jacket, good looking as always. He greets everyone as he continues taking pictures with his disposable camera, wanting to capture the pre-fight moments. Hangyul twitches a little when Seungyoun greets Seungwoo, but images of Seungyoun in bed next to him manages to calm his jealousy.

“I wanted to look good tonight,” Seungyoun appears in front of Hangyul, smiling, “sorry if I’m late.”

Hangyul holds back a smile and shrugs. “As long as you don’t miss the fight.”

The promoter enters the room, telling them they’ve got 5 minutes before the entrance. The team then rush out together, adrenaline getting the best of them all. Wooseok is racing Seungwoo to the cage like kids, while Yohan helplessly limps behind them with his crutch. Seungyoun pulls Hangyul’s shirt before he could exit the room, disconnecting them from the group. He cups Hangyul’s face and kisses his lips, much like their first time. It’s a rushed but solid kiss, a nonverbal way to wish good luck.

When they part, Hangyul stares in his eyes and tries to burn the memory in his mind. He takes Seungyoun’s hand and runs with him to catch up with the group. Their hands are parted the moment they’re at the entrance, giving each other one last look. Hangyul then begins to repeat the same mantra he has had since he was doing illegal underground fights: fight, protect yourself, don’t let rage take over, leave it in the cage. It was something an old teacher told him, but it has stuck ever since.

The voice of the singer singing the theme song of the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion echoes in the stadium, erupting a roar from the crowd who undoubtedly recognizes the song. Hangyul mentally thanks Jinhyuk for the suggestion. Seungwoo then pats him on the back, slightly pushing him forward to step into the spotlight first. With his hands clenched on his sides, Hangyul walks towards the cage with his teeth gritted. He takes a deep breath and tilts his head up, soaking in the screams from what seems like a solid fan base consisting of women. His opponent is already in the cage, circling it like a lion in a den. Hangyul takes his shirt off, the humongous tiger tattoo on his back being the first thing the crowd sees. He lets his face be smeared with Vaseline and a mouth guard shoved into his mouth, all while he says a short prayer in his heart.

“Remember, keep your attacks sharp and sparse in the first round. Move more so he gets tired of catching up.” Seungwoo preps Hangyul before sending him off into the cage. 

Hangyul enters the cage alone, as any fighter would. The referee puts them in the middle together to start the fight after a light fist bump from the fighters. Once the bell dings and the cage girl starts circling the outside of the cage with a sign that says ‘ROUND 1’, Hangyul starts moving around the cage. The man seems annoyed with the way Hangyul doesn’t seem to stay put, thus throwing a reckless punch in immediately. Hangyul pulls a kick on him, but is dodged just as easily. They repeat this for a while; throwing kicks and punches that are avoided by each other. One of Hangyul’s punches finally land, followed by their attacks finally making contact with each other. Hangyul takes the punches to his body, but blocks the ones to his face. The round ends with a blow to his opponent’s head, knocking him back.

Retreating to his corner, Hangyul has only bruised his body so far. Seungwoo tells him the strategy he has constructed with Yohan, each step reassuring Hangyul a ticket to the next round. Hangyul keeps the strategy in mind when the bell dings again. The opponent throws a flying knee immediately, catching Hangyul off guard. He is thrown to the ground with a bleeding nose and more pent up anger. Hangyul charges towards him and throws him over his shoulder with a skill learned in Taekwondo. The man puts up a good struggle but ends up in an arm bar anyway. Hangyul realizes that while he is strong, the man seems to be able to wriggle his way out nonetheless. They end up circling each other once more, formulating their next step.

When Hangyul pounces on him, he lands an elbow on the man’s face as a payback for the knee. The man doubles backwards and Hangyul gives him a high kick while he’s at it. His opponent recovers quickly and throws a succession of punches and knee attacks. Hangyul barely has enough limbs to protect himself, earning a few blows to his head and ribs. The bell dings, saving him. 

He lets his guard down, only to be met with a kick to his abdomen. The crowd lets out a unison roar, outraged at the cheap shot. The referee comes between the fighters, screaming at the opponent. Hangyul holds onto the cage, trying to regain his balance. The referee then walks towards the judges, animatedly discussing something. Hangyul sees Yohan and Seungwoo rushing inside, checking on his bloodied face. 

“Asshole’s going to be disqualified, that’s for sure.” Yohan tells him, his face half happy and half worried. “They better let you go to the next round after that illegal punch.”

The referee makes a grand announcement of disqualifying the opponent after such a blatant offense. The opponent’s team looks disappointed and angry, but the fighter himself looks satisfied with what he had done. Hangyul watches as he walks out the cage, smiling. 

“Whatever,” Hangyul mutters, “I’m just glad I won’t be forced to look at his stupid face for another 5 minutes.”

Standing in the middle of the cage, the referee holds Hangyul’s arm up as a show of victory. The crowd cheers at this, their happiness mostly stemming from the justice served. His nose is still bleeding and hurting, so Hangyul could barely celebrate this victory. Especially not after that abdomen kick. 

And then his eyes meet Seungyoun’s, sitting front row where his team is seated. Seungyoun is clapping, but his smile barely reaches his eyes. His smile grows wider, however, when their eyes meet. For a moment, it feels like it’s just the two of them in this stadium, staring at each other. Hangyul forgets the pain and grins as he puts both arms up.

  
  


~x~x~x~

  
  


_ “This is not okay.” _

_ “I’m telling you, it’s perfectly fine! I can take it.” _

_ “We’re not doing this! You’re not going to hurt yourself further just because you’re horny.” _

_ “PLEASE!” _

That was how the conversation in Hangyul’s room went last night. Hangyul has a problem containing the adrenaline he gets after fights, often channeling them by drinking or even more training. When the option of  _ fucking _ is suddenly available, he can’t think of a better way to celebrate a win. Seungyoun, on the other hand, thinks it is a stupid idea. He’s the rational and logical one, of course. After seeing the kicks and punches Hangyul suffered in the cage, there’s no way Seungyoun could do it without worrying about his many bruises. 

They ended up doing it, obviously. Hangyul had the brilliant suggestion of taking a dip in the bathtub together, which led to things other than just scrubbing each other’s backs. With their faces wet and their hair slicked back, they could appreciate every detail on the other’s face and body, from the moles to the tattoos. Seungyoun spent some time admiring Hangyul’s features, making sure the man knows how beautiful he is and how important it is that they remain unbroken. Later in bed, Hangyul does the same to Seungyoun, savoring every bit of the moment. They fall asleep, talking to each other with their limbs tangled in each other.

Seungyoun hasn’t felt this content in a long while.

In the morning, he lets Hangyul sleep in before retreating to his room. The semi finals is tomorrow night, so he has all of today to train and Seungyoun is making sure he has enough time to rest. He showers by himself and snapshots of last night enters his mind, rudely interrupting an otherwise peaceful bath time. The tenderness from the way Hangyul holds him is vastly different from the way he would hold another man’s arm in a cage. Hangyul’s touches are as light as a feather, his strength enabling him to hold Seungyoun up easily. Even Seungyoun can’t be as gentle as him. 

Seungyoun changes into a more casual outfit and folds Hangyul’s pants he borrowed last night. He happily skips towards his room, using the extra room card given to him. Hangyul is still deeply asleep, which is comforting to see. Letting himself enjoy the view for a while longer, Seungyoun almost misses the doorbell ringing. He runs to the door, forgetting to look through the peephole before opening it.

An older woman is standing in front of the room, carrying a small luggage and smiling at Seungyoun. Suddenly embarrassed that he’s only in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Seungyoun smiles at her and asks, “Sorry, can I help you?”

“Is this Hangyul’s room?”

Something clicks in Seungyoun. “Yes, yes it is. You must be…”

“I’m his mother.” She humbly introduces herself. Seungyoun becomes flustered and ushers her inside, helping with her luggage. She looks around the room, impressed with the interior before turning to look at Seungyoun once more. “And you are?”

“Seungyoun, a friend.” 

She seems pleased at the thought of Hangyul having a friend, as if he doesn’t have enough of those with his team. She holds his hand longer during the handshake and says, “Thank you for being with him here.”

“He’d sulk for a month if I missed it.” 

“That’s the opposite of how he treats me!” She replies, chuckling. “He would fight tooth and nail to make sure I don’t attend his fights.”

Inviting her to sit on the couch in the living area of the suite, Seungyoun gently frowns at her words. He glances at the bedroom where Hangyul is sleeping, confused. “Then why are you here?”

Smiling at him, she softly pats his thigh. “No matter what he’s doing, I’m still his mother. I’m so proud of how far he’s come and I wanted to come for support.”

“He doesn’t have a fight today, though.”

“That’s why I’m here! He can’t be mad about me visiting during his off-day. I’ll be going back home tomorrow so he doesn’t have to worry about me.”

The way she speaks so fondly of Hangyul makes Seungyoun smile. He expected nothing less from the woman responsible for raising such a remarkable man. She must be the person who taught him to be so courteous and kind, seeing as she is an actual angel. 

“He’s sleeping right now, since the fight last night ended pretty rough.” Seungyoun informs her. “I thought it’d be best if he lets his body recuperate…”

“That’s nice of you.” She says, thanking him with a bow. “He’s always been one to push himself needlessly, acting like he owes the world something.”

“He’s just...very motivated.”

“Even so, in this sport it isn’t a guarantee.” She sighs. “I’ve come to understand his love for this job, but it still pains me to see him hurt. I had him when I thought I was done raising kids - he’s such a ray of hope. I’m happy with the heights he’s reaching...but at what cost?”

Seungyoun fails to hide his emotions, his eyebrows making him look like a defeated puppy. His past worries with Seungwoo, something he has repressed for years, slowly bubbles to the surface. Memories from the reason they broke it off comes back to him. The fight. The injury. The pain.

“I’m sure he understands the cost he’s paying.” Voice soft and calming, Seungyoun offers her a smile. 

She holds his hand endearingly. “He’s lucky to have a supportive friend like you. Make sure he’s taken care of, okay?”

Nodding, Seungyoun tries his best to not let his emotions escape. He quickly excuses himself to run some errands, instead running off to his room. He hastily picks his clothes and things up, stuffing them into his luggage. When he realizes that he’s doing the thing he has done too much of - running away - he stops and sits on the bed. Letting himself breathe, Seungyoun allows a tear or two to drop from his eyes. 

_ Not this shit again. _

  
  


~x~x~x~

  
  


Hangyul spent most of the day with his mother, who even sat and watched him train. It would’ve been a perfect day, save for the fact that Seungyoun was nowhere to be found. Seungwoo said he has other business to attend to, like meeting friends and such. Hangyul didn’t like how it sounded - he knows Seungyoun would’ve at least told him. It feels cold of him to do him like this, but Hangyul has to remind himself that Seungyoun isn’t his boyfriend. They’re just friends with a physical thing going on, nothing more. It’s the truth, as much as it hurts to say.

And that’s why it’s 3 in the morning and Hangyul’s at Seungyoun’s door. He patiently waits until the door swings open and a half asleep Seungyoun is looking at him. Hangyul doesn’t let him say anything before entering the room and closing the door behind him. Scratching the back of his head, Hangyul takes a deep breath and arranges the words in his head. 

“Look, I know that we’re...nothing’s going on. What am I saying? I mean- I know you see us as friends and nothing more, but…” Hangyul sighs at the sight of a confused Seungyoun. “When you ghost me like that, it...kind of hurts.”

“Ghost you?”

“You disappeared the whole day.” A thought entered Hangyul’s mind. “Is it my mum? She said she met you- did meeting her freak you out? I swear I didn’t know she was com--”

“Hangyul, shut up.” Groaning, Seungyoun pushes Hangyul on the bed and sits next to him. “I did not ghost you. I had...other business to attend to.”

“Business more important than me?”

The small pout on Hangyul’s face manages to melt Seungyoun’s front, making the older man sigh. He puts an arm on Hangyul’s shoulders and says, “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

“It’s fine, I got to spend time with my mother anyway.”

“She did freak me out a little.”

Hangyul chuckles. “How?”

Wincing at the fact that he has to explain this, Seungyoun looks at his feet and explains, “You were right, maybe I’m not ready for this yet.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“Seeing you get pummelled last night was a rude awakening.”

Hangyul frowns. “I thought you said you were over Seungwoo? The whole thing about seeing me as me?”

“This has nothing to do with him!” He exclaims, almost angry. “You have no idea how much it hurt to see you like that - cut lip and broken bones. I thought I’ve seen the worst from Seungwoo, but the way you charge in the cage makes me…”

Hangyul gulps. “Scared?”

“That would be an understatement.” He shakes his head. “I can’t even tell you to protect yourself better because that makes no sense.”

“Am I not worth it?”

Startled by the sudden question, Seungyoun looks at him to find that the innocence in Hangyul’s eyes should never be mistaken as confidence. Inside the tiger is just a boy, eager for love from everyone. It makes Seungyoun feel horrible for even considering their relationship, knowing that it couldn’t end well. 

He mutters, “I don’t understand.”

“Am I not worth the pain of watching and waiting?” Hangyul blinks. “Because you’re worth the pain, Seungyoun.”

Eyebrows scrunched, Seungyoun backs away. “You can’t say it like that! It’s different.”

“No it’s not! You’re just going to put yourself through this again just to find that I’m just as disposable as Seungwoo?”

The way Seungyoun’s heart jumped is foreign to him. He could see the look on Hangyul’s face that resembles a belated guilt, but it’s too late to save his feelings. Hangyul stands up eventually, hands in his pockets and directing his eyes elsewhere.

“I can’t tell you what to do.” Hangyul remarks, walking towards the door. “I’m still going to fight tooth and nail for this championship. It’s just going to be more fights and matches after this, so it’s best that you find a boyfriend that doesn’t get beat for a living.”

Hangyul leaves the room and pretends to have not heard the faint ‘don’t get hurt’ behind him.

  
  


~x~x~x~

  
  


Seungyoun isn’t in the crowd. He wasn’t in the prep room earlier, either. Hangyul expected nothing less, of course. The words he said to Seungyoun were sharp and painful, unlike the way he has spoken to him before. It’s a side to Hangyul he has reserved for the cage, but when feelings overwhelm him, it tends to escape him. Seungyoun overwhelms Hangyul often. Heck, he defines the word overwhelm with every fiber of his being.

Hangyul is now standing next to the cage, getting oiled up as usual. Word has it that his last fight got him noticed by a potential sponsor, so this fight has to be astounding for them to even consider him. Yohan is doing a lot to help prepare him mentally, but he knows that he won’t be able to do much. He could only tell Hangyul to channel his negative energy in the cage and sweat it out like toxins or something. Yohan isn’t good with words.

Biting on his mouth guard comfortably, Hangyul enters the cage and meets the eye of his opponent. The man is shorter than him, but his thighs are probably bigger than Hangyul’s. He’s known to be stealthy and merciless; his kicks never miss. Hangyul says his prayers to himself, hoping whoever is listening will help him.

It’s a fist to the face, at first.

Then a knee to the chest, which knocked the air out of Hangyul momentarily.

An elbow hit him somewhere in the face, making Hangyul bleed from a deep cut near his eye. He could only be thankful that it missed his eye.

At some point, he was kicked so hard that some blood from his mouth sprayed on the back of his opponent. It was also on the floor of the cage, but Hangyul did not notice.

Hangyul gave him injuries that are just as severe, though he has been slowed down after the side of his head started bleeding profusely. It can’t be helped that when a fighter is fighting, all the blood rushing makes superficial injuries look more severe than they are. In this case though, Hangyul actually feels pain.

The bell dings to mark the end of the second round. He retreats to his corner and a doctor stops by to treat the wound on his face. Hangyul did not even notice that his mouth is bleeding until Seungwoo takes his mouth guard out and a trail of blood follows. 

“I know you’re trying to match his attacks, but the man is seriously too stealthy to catch up with.” Seungwoo tells him, worried. “It’s okay to stay on guard more often. Protect yourself first.”

“No use.” Hangyul mutters. “I’m going all the way in.”

Seungwoo can’t even hold him back because the break is over. He could only make sure Hangyul is ready for the last round, still concerned by the way Hangyul’s eyes look darker tonight. Hangyul looks at the spot on the floor where some of his blood is smeared. Words from Seungyoun echoes in his head, angering him that they should be brought up now of all times. The moment the bell dings, he charges straight into his opponent, flying in the air with a knee forward. The fighter did not see it coming until his nose is smashed in. The crowd roaring boosts Hangyul’s confidence. 

He doesn’t even dodge the punches and kicks, taking them in so he could move in to give harder kicks and elbow attacks. The opponent is finally looking fatigued, his face displaying annoyance. He must be wondering how Hangyul is able to persist despite his face having been painted red by his own blood.  _ Heartbreak does wonders _ , Hangyul thinks to himself.

After wrestling the man on the floor for a few seconds, Hangyul manages to have his arm in a hold. The technique is called a _Kimura hold_, and it functions to hold your opponent by hyper rotating their shoulder. It will only hurt depending on how far the fighter is willing to go. Hangyul doesn’t know what’s possessing him, but the need to hurt suddenly drowns him as the fighter beneath him screams to deaf ears. 

The referee had to pull him away. Hangyul didn’t even realize that the other guy had tapped out. He breathes out and looks at the man, suddenly aware of what he did. He checks on the fighter, hoping he hadn’t dislocated anything. His opponent assures him of his safety, telling him to go and celebrate his victory instead. That’s when the referee pulls Hangyul to the center, holding his arm up to a loud cheer from the crowd. Flashes from the cameras in the audience surrounding the cage appear as stars in Hangyul’s eyes. The mouth guard falls out of his mouth, leaving his mouth agape at the response he’s getting.

He’s speechless. Unsure whether it’s because his emotions have numbed him or the injuries have, he tries to smile anyway. He catches a familiar pair of eyes, but it disappears as fast as it appeared. Seungwoo and Yohan enter the cage, excitedly pouncing on him with joy while repeatedly telling him that he’s going to fight in the final match. 

Nothing matters more to Hangyul than the fact that he threw his mantra out the cage when he fought earlier. He had let rage take over and almost regretted it. The side of his face feels wet again from the bleeding gash, not to mention how much his gums are still bleeding. Hangyul could only taste metal and he wants nothing but to leave the cage right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjF6AkrXods) this is the neon genesis evangelion theme in case some of u don't know it's legendary as fuq
> 
> n since we don’t know what hangyul’s tattoos are (other than that compass one i refuse to acknowledge) pls entertain my imagination that he has a tattoo as (sort of) pretty as [this](http://www.tattoodesigns24.com/tattoopics/animal/tiger/tiger_tattoo_42.jpg) on him
> 
> Next chapter is a ryeonseung special! I’ll try to churn it out as fast as i could xx


	4. Middle of Adventure, Perfect Place to Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took my sweet time,,, and i have no excuse other than the fact that my mind wouldn't stop giving me fic ideas that i could never finish writing. this fic was always on my mind, though. I knew I needed to be in a mood to write this relatively short chapter.
> 
> it's......a thing. There are no dialogues, just.......inner thoughts and some words i didn't even know i could put together. enjoy!

They have a lot in common; Seungyoun and Seungwoo. They both decided that a college degree wasn’t worth it for their future. Seungyoun dropped his dance major to be a full-time model, while Seungwoo gave up after a semester when his MMA career kicked off to a good start. They were young and thriving, enjoying glamorous careers from opposite ends of the spectrum.

Having arrived in Seoul with barely anything, Seungwoo thought he’d just concentrate on college with his fighting as a side thing. That was proven to be a fluke when his skills were noticed and he was quickly recruited to fight professionally. His family supports whatever he does, but he knows how painful it was for his parents to see their son take on this career. 

Seungyoun always stood out. He moved a lot as a kid before finally settling in Seoul, accumulating several languages and making his own mother tongue a foreign language to him. He tried so hard to fit in until it dawned on him that he should be happy to be the odd one out. It didn’t matter that he hopped from one passion project to another, because he is good at  _ everything _ \- football, dancing, singing, etc. Everything always worked out for him.

  
  
  


The fated meeting was a little after they both achieved some sort of success in their careers. Seungyoun had just finished a successful shoot with an acclaimed magazine, while Seungwoo had won his first professional championship. It was only right that their friends chose the same, buzzing club to celebrate in.

Seungyoun took a break outside when he was joined by Seungwoo. The fighter had a big bruise under his left eye and a gash that almost took his right eyebrow off. When he smiled, though, Seungyoun realized that this cold looking man actually seemed gentle. Didn’t hurt that he’s good looking too, so Seungyoun had greeted him first.

It went by slowly, but it only took them a couple of months before Seungwoo decided to officially date him. Seungyoun was nervous and elated, but he was mostly happy to have Seungwoo all to himself. The feeling was odd to the both of them - to have someone to love that much, unconditionally. Seungyoun certainly loved the new feeling, because being in love served as his best muse.

He kept a folder on his laptop; filled to the brim with pictures of Seungwoo. When he went overseas for a job, he’d find himself absentmindedly flicking through pictures. Seungwoo kept a single polaroid of Seungyoun in his wallet, but that was enough for him. He liked to hold it before his matches.

  
  
  


8 months into the relationship, Seungyoun knew that their relationship wasn’t going to amount to anything special. Sure, the love felt new and the company felt amazing - but nothing beats the way his stomach turned every time Seungwoo went to ‘work’. To see the man he cherished return home battered after a match he didn’t even win - Seungyoun understood nothing of this career. He hated every bit of it.

He did what he does best and ran away for a bit. Pretending like it was a work thing, Seungyoun stayed on a nearby island for a few nights to think it over. It amounted to nothing more than just a break, but he managed to squeeze a question on his last night there:  _ is the love worth the pain? _

It wasn’t just a matter of receiving love, but also giving love. It got exhausting to pretend like it didn’t bother him, but the last thing he wanted to do was be the one stopping Seungwoo from achieving his dreams. Seungyoun decided to persevere through a few more months and see if he gets his question answered. 

Seungwoo felt the distance created between them. It was the size of a peanut at first, but it cracked into a much bigger rift that he wasn’t sure if he had enough bandage to fix. The warm Seungyoun did not want to help heal his wounds, nor did he want to watch any of Seungwoo’s fights. It was left unsaid, which only served to expand the rift.

When the FC was happening, Seungyoun received an offer to work in China for an obscene amount of money. He realized that this was the final nudge that fate has given him so he could get the answer to the question that plagued his mind. He had it hidden from Seungwoo, constantly asking himself,  _ is the love worth the pain?  _ after every match Seungwoo emerged victorious from.

Seungwoo made it to the finals, which was monumental for a fighter deemed too pretty at first. He suffered a great deal of pain, but he had no option but to be ready for the final match. To his shock, Seungyoun appeared in his changing room before the fight. The photographer was wishing him luck with a worried look in his eyes, refusing to reveal what he really felt. It disturbed Seungwoo, but he left the doubts and took the encouragement with him into the fight.

  
  


Seungwoo’s right leg was injured early on in the fight, but the third round basically  _ killed _ him. The way his leg broke had half the crowd covering their eyes, repulsed by the image. The fibula and tibia of his right leg snapped like they were made of twigs. He fell on the ground and choked back a scream, choosing to hold it in and look around.

His eyes immediately locked with Seungyoun’s. His boyfriend had tears streaming down his face as he fell back on his seat. Seungwoo’s eyes were wet from the pain, but he teared up at the sight of Seungyoun, defeated. Shaking his head, Seungyoun mouthed a ‘sorry’ before he left the arena. It was unclear what happened next, but Seungwoo must’ve passed out eventually.

He woke up in the hospital with his family by his side, but no Seungyoun. It was a very long email he received a week later that helped him understand what Seungyoun felt. It was a letter littered with apologies and regrets, but it ended on a positive note. Seungyoun wished Seungwoo a fast recovery and to continue with his passion, even if it meant someone else would be in the cage.

  
  


_ The love wasn’t worth the pain. _

  
  


That was what Seungyoun gathered. He lived with it for the next two years as he made a new life in China. When he decided to return to Seoul, it was purely because he missed home and familiar surroundings. To reconcile with Seungwoo properly was at the top of his list, though.

Unexpected help came in the form of Wooseok. He’s also a long-time friend, having worked with him since he was the photographer of the magazine Wooseok is a writer for. Wooseok suggested that he help them mend whatever the broken trusses between them were. Seungyoun had no problem - he wanted to get it over with anyway.

The full picture came a week since he came home. Seungyoun dropped by Seungwoo’s place to return him several things he accidentally kept when he ran off to China (a few sweaters, pictures, etc). Wooseok answered the door, wearing only Seungwoo’s shirt. Seungyoun knew it was Seungwoo’s because he bought him the shirt. A baby blue Ralph Lauren.

As painful as it should’ve been, it only managed to make Seungyoun smile. He might’ve dramatically scoffed as well, but he ended up laughing because everything was suddenly explained. Wooseok just wanted there to be no loose ends, and perhaps to also make sure that the Seungwoo-Seungyoun thing is officially over.

Seungyoun assured him it was over. Solely because Seungyoun felt free from the grasps of baseless love.

  
  


And then Hangyul happened. He wasn’t supposed to, but Seungyoun’s only flaw is having slightly bad luck. The man sculpted by god himself seemingly fell onto his lap like it was meant to be. Perhaps it is meant to be. Seungyoun is an expert at denying such things.

_ “Am I not worth the pain of watching and waiting?”  _

That was what broke Seungyoun. He was supposed to be the one with the question, but having it directed towards him felt like a stab right through the heart. What hurt him even more was the fact that an answer immediately appeared in his head, but he couldn’t find it in himself to say those words out loud. That was when Hangyul offered his own answer.

_ “Because you’re worth the pain, Seungyoun.” _

Seungyoun exploded, for lack of a better word. Maybe he’s used to having things go his way, maybe he’s overwhelmed by everything - nobody knows. Not even him. He’s a mystery even to himself. He regretted the words he said, even if half of him felt like he should’ve said them. The weak plea to remind Hangyul not to get hurt was genuine, though. He really meant it.

  
  
  


From a seat far from the cage, Seungyoun watched as Hangyul took the punches and mercilessly took his opponent down. To his surprise, he did not react the way he thought he would. Sure, his heart was pounding harder after every blow Hangyul took, but it felt okay for once. The fight was over and Hangyul was as battered as a person could be, but Seungyoun did not lose his shit like he used to.

That’s when he could finally find it in him to say his answer out loud, but only to himself as the cheer of the crowd drowned his voice.

_ You’re worth the pain, Hangyul. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo another reason update came slow is cos of a certain seungyul ficfest coming up (@midnight_9699) ,,,,,,, and everyone's welcomed to send in as many prompts as u have when it starts! if u r a writer, u best pick a prompt or two up or i'll be v disappointed!!!
> 
> anyways do say if this was dumb n i should never try this style of writing again. thx <3

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u like it or hate it plz
> 
> i'm on twt @ seungyounova and on cc @ curiouscat.me/ganjanamja


End file.
